bioniclerebootfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE
BIONICLE, referred to colloquially as "Generation Two" or "Gen 2" is a LEGO theme that will be introduced in January of 2015, a revival of the 2001-2010 theme of the same name. In accordance with the impending arrival of the second generation, Hero Factory was discontinued. Leaks and Announcement Timeline of Leaks *In late 2013, a LEGO concept designer named Asger Johansen was reportedly working on "concept, story and communication for a new LEGO action figure theme launching 2015." *On July 3, 2014, a grainy image with questionable authenticity leaked online. *Not much later, exoforce.ru, a Russian shopping website, had revealed a new range of products for 2015 featuring new versions of the original Toa. This confirmed that the line would be returning to production in 2015, after a hiatus of four and a half years. *A full-color, more finalized version of the grainy, black and white image followed on July 25th, allowing a closer look at the sets. *Starting on July 31, 2014, on the LEGO Shop@Home website, if you did a search for "Bionicle" you were directed to a "Coming Soon" page. If you do a search for other old themes such as Atlantis or Power Miners, you do not reach the same page. This page was later replaced with the newest Hero Factory set listings. *On September 8th, a new image for a BIONICLE product page card featuring an unidentified golden mask was discovered on cache.lego.com by BZPower reporter Gatanui. *On September 14th, high-quality confidential leaks of all of the individual sets were found. Announcement Overwhelmed by the discovery of these leaks by fans, LEGO first teased on September 15th that they would make the first official, proper announcement of the new theme the following Friday, September 19th, on various social media outlets. They did this with a four-day countdown, with two images. The announcement was the following: The announcement was accompanied by a short teaser video. Storyline 2015 A long time ago, on the mythical island of Okoto, all lived in harmony. It was a place of wonders and beautiful landscapes. From the island's elemental forces, two brothers, known as the Mask Makers, created Masks of Power. Each brother had a special mask: Makuta owned the Mask of Control and Ekimu the Mask of Creation. The brothers provided the islanders with many masks but Ekimu's were the most treasured. His brother became envious and forged an evil plan... It was a sacred law that a mask could never contain the power of more than one element, otherwise it would become too strong and dangerous. Makuta wanted to create the most powerful mask of all time: the Mask of Ultimate Power. When Makuta put it on, it took control of him, and the island began to shake and crumble. Realizing what his brother had done, Ekimu managed to knock the mask from Makuta's face. The shockwave rolled across the land, cursing both brothers into an endless sleep. The masks were scattered across the island, waiting for a time when someone would come looking for them.﻿ Sets History 2015 In the winter, there will be at least 13 sets released, including remakes of the six original Toa: *70787 Tahu - Master of Fire *70788 Kopaka - Master of Ice *70789 Onua - Master of Earth The three of which are larger than: *70784 Lewa - Master of Jungle *70785 Pohatu - Master of Stone *70786 Gali - Master of Water. Each Toa also includes a collectable golden Kanohi, in addition to one in their primary color. The masks appear to be altered versions of the ones from the original six sets. All six Protectors – the smaller sets – have a colour scheme analogous to the Toa of their respective biome, and they seem to share the same mask, though in a different color. Each Protector also comes equipped with a new form of launcher which they use as Protector against the spiders packaged in their sets. Each Toa and Protector includes a miniscule, four-legged spider with what resembles a mask for a body. The sole dedicated villain set is 70790 Lord of the Skull Spiders, which also includes a golden version of the piece used for the smaller spiders' bodies. Building System Part designer Erland Nielsen implied that the BIONICLE reintroduction will use the CCBS, the same system as Hero Factory, having said "CCBS is not going anywhere. Balls are the new black." A leaked image later proved this to be true, with the figures using a variety of older Hero Factory parts and newer ones. The colour schemes use mostly bright shades, with gold and transparent colours also in use on some figures. List of Sets 2015 January * 70778 Protector of Jungle * 70779 Protector of Stone * 70780 Protector of Water * 70781 Protector of Earth * 70782 Protector of Ice * 70783 Protector of Fire * 70784 Lewa - Master of Jungle * 70785 Pohatu - Master of Stone * 70786 Gali - Master of Water * 70787 Tahu - Master of Fire * 70788 Kopaka - Master of Ice * 70789 Onua - Master of Land * 70790 Lord of the Skull Spiders Trivia *Ever since leaks of the theme came pouring in, many memes have popped up online, including "Omega Tahu" and the infamous "Hype Train." *LEGO (accidentally) revealed the announcement of BIONICLE four days before because they named the image file with the words "Bionicle-4" in it. Gallery Leaks and Sneak Peeks Bionicle 201554334.jpg|The black and white display. LEGO-Bionicle-2015-display.jpg|The full-color display. Coming soon.jpg|The "Coming Soon" page on LEGO Shop@Home. This currently appears when searching BIONICLE on LEGO.com Bionicle2015Mask.png|The product page thumbnail. Lego movie image.jpg|Four days until announcement... 2 days.jpg|Two days until announcement... Other The orignal photo was in the leak.jpg A New Journey Begings.png Category:Content Category:2015 Category:Themes